Campbells and Winchesters
by Totallynerdy
Summary: John and Sam Winchester, Mary and Dean Campbell. Mary and John hook up. Mary decides to she wants to meet John’s older son who lives far away. They make the trip and find a large surprise. NO SAM/DEAN!
1. JSW & MDC Part 1

**New Story!**

 **Dean and Mary Campbell are family then Mary marries John Winchester and and they finally met his son Sam who they never met before. Dean wants to know why Sam and his dad don't get along and is determined to find out why they only met him at the wedding.**

 **In this story Sam is older than Dean by 8 years.** _ **NO SAM/DEAN!**_

 **This is part one of I don't know how many maybe 2? I was going to keep it all one but it was like 13 pages and I wasn't even close to finishing it yet. so I decided to put this part out while I continue working on the other part.**

 **John, Sam Winchester & Mary, Dean Campbell part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own**

Kripke Enterprises Wonderland Sound and Vision (2005–13) Warner Bros. Television

 **John, Sam Winchester & Mary, Dean Campbell part 1**

* * *

 **Dean POV**

My entire life it was just my mom and I. I never knew my dad. My name is Dean Campbell and the world that I knew my entire life turned upside down when he proposed. I guess you should know about me. My name is Dean Campbell my mother is Mary Campbell. I am 16 years old. It has only been my mother and I until about 1 year ago when she met John Winchester. He and his son who I never met apparently travel the country doing odd jobs as he said. He didn't go into much detail about his work field. I knew he had a son named Sam and that he was 24. He and John did not get along very well, which is why I never met him. My mom was a full time Doctor and the hospital and met John when he was in a car wreck and was transported to the hospital. She was the on call doctor that night which is when they met. He ended up asking Mom out and they dated for the past year until he came to me tonight.

"Dean, I have a question for you." John said as he approached me.

"Okay?" I answered cautiously.

"You know I have known you and your mom for a while now and I was wondering if it was okay if I asked her to marry me."

"Listen John, my Mom loves you and I know you love her so if you hurt her I will hurt you. But yeah I am fine with it you seem really nice."

"Thanks. I was afraid you wouldn't be that way. It is nice to know that you're okay with it. My son was not so lenient."

"Oh did he say no?"

"No it was more like, 'I don't care what you do with your life dad. Do what you want, but don't expect me to show up to anything I have my own life.' It wasn't exactly that but somewhat close."

"Wow" I said he agreed then headed back inside. The next week mom came home from her date with John all happy and excited. She showed me her hand with the simple yet elegant ring on it. I smiled and let her tell me all about it. The next day John came over and they sat down to planning the wedding they wanted me to be apart of it so I helped. Right now they were trying to reach Sam at Stanford to try and get him to help.

"I don't know Mary, he hates it when I call or try and sort out the things that happened the night when he left. I made mistakes and I don't think he will ever forgive me."

"Oh come on John it can't be that bad. Maybe if we do it on my phone where he won't know the facetime number."

"Okay we can try" They pulled it up on mom's phone and it ringed and ringed until he finally answered.

"Hello?" Came a tried voice in the dark on the other end of the screen.

"Hi is this Sam Winchester"

"How did you get this number and who are you"

"My name is Mary Campbell and I got this number from your father. We wanted to include you in making the plans for our wedding."

"John I told you not to butt into my life! I got out of yours at least you can get out of mine! Goodbye!" With that he hung up. I noticed that he said John instead of dad.

"John please tell us what really happened between you to. We have been together for over a year and I have never met the kid." mom pleaded.

"Fine, When Sam was 4 his mother was killed. I was convinced that it was a demon so I went after it all over the country. I hunted the supernatural, I dragged Sam all over with me. He was so smart and I didn't know what to do with him. He wanted out of hunting but I wouldn't let him. He somehow with all the moving around each month graduated highschool and got a full ride scholarship to Stanford University in California. When he told me I wigged out and told him if he walked out that door that he could never come back. I was the worst mistake of my life. I have tried to contact him but he would never let me talk for more than 30 seconds. He and I never got along well. I wasn't a good father. I was more like a drill sergeant."

"Wow John just Wow!" Mom answered I didn't know what to say I just stared at him. How could he do that. No wonder he never came around.

"I haven't seen him since he was 18. About 7 years ago I let my only son walk out on my commands. I used to keep tabs on him I stopped a year ago. Last I knew he graduated law school, got married, and was a big shot lawyer." We digested the new information that he just shared.

"I know John we can take a trip to California to talk to him. Maybe as a family we can convince him to come to the wedding." Mom said happily.

"Okay I guess it's worth a shot. We will leave in the morning?"  
"Of course. Now go back to your apartment and pack for 2 weeks max. Dean and I will do the same." Well great I thought. Even though I am 16 mom still treated me like I was 10. She still sees me as her baby and expected me to follow her everywhere. Not that I didn't mind but I still wanted my freedom. Maybe this could be my chance to see how this Sam guy got out of his father's wrath. I started packing my things and I didn't notice how much time was gone until my mom was calling me.

"Dean! You ready we are leaving as soon as John gets here"

"Okay!" I called back grabbing my suitcase. I walked down the stairs joining my mom in the living room. Then John walked in, "Are you sure you want to do this. There is a 99 percent chance that he will shut the door in my face."

"Well I am ready to prove that 99 percent change wrong. And I was thinking that Dean or I would talk to him first to break the ice before he sees you."

"I guess we can try. But I am warning you he and I do not get along well."

"Well maybe we can change that" Mom said providing a smile. With that we piled into Mom's station wagon. We were going to be in the car for a long time. From Lawrence, Kansas to Stanford, California. Which was about 26 hours away. Yay. (include sarcasm) I settled into the back seat, put my headphones on and closed my eyes to take a nap.

The rest of the trip followed the same pattern till we finally got to Stanford CA.

"Dean" mom shook my arm, "We are here. Let's get settled into the room."

"K" I sleepily mumbled. We got out of the car and found that John had already got us to room's one for him and I then one for mom. We got into the motel rooms, since they were cheaper than hotels, and went right to bed. I fell asleep instantly. Then awoke to John moving about the room. I yawned then got up.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you? I guess I am not as quiet as I used to be."

"Oh it's okay I am a really light sleeper." I explained.

"Oh well you see my son and I used to share many motel rooms and he was a super deep sleeper. Slept through a tornado once."

"Wow!" He nodded then went back to making his coffee. I went and got my clothes and got dressed. When I came out of the bathroom ready mom was sitting on my bed drinking coffee talking to John.

"So do we know where Sam lives?" I asked.

"Um no that's the problem." John answered.

"Okay well I will see if I can google him." I told. I got on the laptop and searched Sam Winchester.

"Okay it says, Sam Winchester, Lawyer from Topeka Law Firm." I read.

"Well that's obscure we used to live in Topeka, Kansas before his mom died" John explained.

"Can you find an address?" Mom asked.

"Well here is something apparently he is pretty well know here. He has his own wikipedia page. Oh here is is instagram." I said. "She is very pretty" I explained pointing to the profile picture. "Is that him?" I asked John.

"Yeah that's him alright." John said.

"To bad his profile is private." I said.

"So his address?" Mom pushed.

"Not on here. Maybe we can go to the law firm and ask to see him." I asked.

"Okay let's go." Mom exclaimed. We got into the car and I looked up directions to Topeka Law Firm, then explained how to get there. We pulled up to the building. Then we walked inside.

"Hello is Sam Winchester here, and can we speak to him" Mom asked the secretary.

"Um sorry but he is not in today." The secretary explained.

"Oh well do you know when he will be back?" Mom pressed.

"I'm sorry but not for a couple days."

"Oh well do you know where he lives? We were hoping to talk to him." Mom asked

"Sorry but I can't give that information to strangers on a case, Sorry"

"Oh well that is his father, John WInchester, and we needed to talk to him about our on coming wedding. He wouldn't answer the phone so we thought that coming down here we could ask him." Mom explained.

"Oh alright but I am not sure if he will be up. But here is the address." The secretary said then we followed Mom out of the building.

"Hmm. She didn't know if he would be up? John was Sam a late riser?"

"No he was always up at the crack of dawn. But things do change in 7 years." John decided.

"I suppose so." With that we got back into the car and drove to this Sam's house.

We pulled into a driveway that belonged to a big brownish colored house. I'm guessing that had at least 4 bedrooms.

"Okay so John you will wait here and Dean and I will go up and if I give you the okay come in. But if we go inside I will call you when you can come in. We will probably warm him up then I will start talking about the wedding and introducing you then hopefully he will agree to have you come in and see him. That good?" Mom explained.

"Yes" John replied.

"Good. See you in awhile." We then walked up to the door and Mom pushed the doorbell. Then the door opened revealing a tired looking, skinny, yet tall man, with dark circles around his eyes.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hi, are you Sam Winchester?" Mom asked him

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Well we were hoping to talk to you. My name is Mary and this is Dean."

"If this is work related I am not working for another week. So sorry." Then he started to close the door but Mom stopped him.

"No it is not. We are from Lawrence Kansas. And wanted to talk to you." He peaked his head out of the doorway looking around.

"Okay come on in. Please excuse the mess." We came in and I was taken back at his "mess" it looked very clean. Like my room when it's clean. Yes there was a few things out. But it was much better than my room.

"This is what you call messy?" I asked.

"Well yeah before last week it was much cleaner." He answered in a deep voice. "So can I ask what you wanted to talk about, who you are, and how you know where I live?"

"Of course. I am sorry that we just showed up like this, but we couldn't get ahold of you over the phone."

"That could be my fault, I've been preoccupied." As soon as he said the a more feminine voice called out, "Sam who was at the door?"

"Just some people from Kansas who wanted to talk to me sorry for waking you." He called back.

"It's okay I needed to get up anyway. I'll be down in a few." She replied.

"Okay sweetie" Sam replied, "Sorry that was my wife."

"Oh it's fine. Anyway before you kick us out let me explain everything to you."

"Okay" he said cautiously.

"Are full names are, Mary and Dean Campbell. We are here to try and convince you to come to your father and I's wedding. It would mean a lot to us. So please consider it before you shoot me down. I know you and your father don't have the best relationship, but please."

"Listen I can't just drop everything and leave my family. This would have been something that you tell me in advance. I have a job and a life." He said sort of snappy. The I jumped in, "You don't talk to my mother like that, Ace. And we aren't asking you to to drop everything, just come up for a few days" then a shrill cry came from upstairs.

"I am sorry but I have to go take care of something, make yourselves at home." he replied then rushed up the stairs. Muffled voices came from upstairs. Then Mom pulled out her phone to call who I am assuming John. She then put the phone down and I heard the car door shut. Then John came in.

"Hey guys. Where's Sam?"

"He went upstairs. He will be back soon." Then as on cue the lady whose voice we heard came walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Sam will be down soon, he had to change Sky's diaper." She explained then walked into what I am assuming the kitchen. Then Sam followed shortly after holding a tiny baby.

"Sorry guys I had to,..." Then he saw John his face turned from is tried smile to a disgusted looking face, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk son."

"No you don't have the right to call me that I stopped being your son when you left."

"Sammy come on."

"No! You don't call me that either. You lost that privilege as well." I said with his voice raised.

"Sam everything Okay?" The lady called.

"Yes Jess, it just that John decided to show his face in our house." He called back.

"Be there in a sec." John kept staring at the baby in Sam's arms.

"What is her name?" I asked so John wouldn't have to face his wrath.

"Skylar Jane."

"Oh that is so cute. How old is she?" Mom asked.

"9 days" He said staring at John.

"Okay I'm back" The lady said, sitting on the loveseat next to Sam and Skylar. "Hi I'm Jess, Sam's wife. You must be John. But sorry I don't know you guys."

"Mary and Dean Campbell." Mom told.

"Can I ask why you are here?"

"Of course. John and I are getting married and I wanted Sam and his family to come to the wedding. We thought we could come meet you in person, since you weren't answering the phone." Mom explained.

"Oh well I am sorry, we have been a little preoccupied since Skylar was born."

"Sam, can you explain why you and John don't talk? Or get along?" Mom asked Sam.

"Honey I've already told you." John pleaded.

"I know but I want to hear Sam's perspective of it."

"I guess. We never got along after Mom died. He wanted my to be some solider like he was in the war. But I wanted to live my life. He dragged me on every hunt all over the country. He pretty much stopped caring for me and being the parents that I had left. I had to raise myself, quickly too. Every teacher told me that I was too mature for my age but I had to be. I was left for weeks on end by myself while he hunted. I grew up a hunter but I got fed up and left. We fought on almost everything, from what type of pizza to get to how many guns to carry. I was done. At 14 I ran away, but he found me and pulled me back. Never let me be a normal kid for once. I was done, I got a full ride scholarship to Stanford. And I was going. He couldn't wrap his big head around the fact that I was going whether he liked it or not. I told him one night and we had this HUGE fight about it. He told me the if I walked out that door to never come back. So I did. I made a new life for myself here. I haven't talked to him since the night I left until tonight."

"Sam" John started

"No, you know what you did. We have never got along. To you I was your soldier, but this isn't the military, it's family." Sam stated. I kept thinking that this man was intense. A part of me wanted to know more and another part was scared to ask.

"John is this what happened?" Mom asked.

"Yes. After His mom died, we fell apart. Even my daughter left me."

"You have a daughter?" Mom asked. We knew he had a son but not a daughter.

"You never told them about Abigail?" Sam asked John.

"No. I haven't seen or talked to her since they took her."

"Guys, please explain." Mom pressed. I looked over at Jess, she stayed quiet the entire time like she knew all of this but still soaked it all in.

"After Mom died, Dad got remarried a couple years later. They had a kid, but she left him accusing him as a drunk, which he was. She took Abigail with her. She tried to get custody of me but the court wouldn't let her as saying that I had to stay with my blood family if they were capable of taking care of me. They wouldn't hear what I had to say as I was only 10. Dad again ran out on his family leaving them behind not following the case so they wouldn't take me. I have kept in touch with Abigail and her mom, Sara."

"Are they doing good?"

"You ran out on them so I won't tell you any details." Sam said stubbornly.

"Fine." John replied.

"As lovely as this reunion is I for one am hungry and it is lunch time. What would you guys like for lunch." Jess asked.

"Oh sweetie you have your hands full with the baby let Dean and I make lunch." Mom volunteered.

"Oh it's fine really I love to cook." Jess pressed.

"Fine but let me help." Mom compromised. They went into the kitchen to make lunch. We all just sat in an uncomfortable silence. You could pretty much see the tension between Sam and John. I heard laughing from the kitchen.

"So Dean how old are you?" Sam asked trying to start a conversation with me.

"16. I just got my license."

"Thats cool. You have a car?"

"No, not yet Mom said maybe when I am older."

"That good though. You don't want to get rid of your childhood to fast. Trust me I know." He said glaring at John. Then Skylar started to cry.

"Sorry, I'll be back" Sam said as he got up to take care of Skylar. A few minutes later he walked back in with a bottle in his hand to feed Skylar with.

"Lunch is ready!" Jess called from the kitchen. Sam got up and John and I followed him to lead into a small kitchen with a large room attached to it with a big table and at least 12 chairs.

"Oh Sam I almost forgot to tell you that that everyone is coming over for dinner tonight as a meet the baby type of thing." Jess told Sam.

"Alright thanks."

"Sam, would you like me to feed the baby while you eat?" Mom asked him. I knew she wanted to get her hands on the baby as soon as she saw her. She loves babies for some reason.

"You don't have to but if you want to that would be great." Mom nodded enthusiastically, snatching the baby from his arms. I smiled at that she had always liked babies and wanted another. Maybe this could someday be her grand baby if they get married with knowing about Sam, Abigail, and John's past. He made her happy and that's what I want for my mom.

"Sam are you really a hot-shot lawyer?" Mom questioned.

"I don't; know about hot-shot. But I am a lawyer."

"Okay that's what we thought. We googled you and it said hot-shot lawyer. Like are you famous here?"  
"Well that's interesting. No but many people request me for there cases. I am supposedly stubborn and don't take no for an answer."

"Hmm like John?"

"I guess, that's why we never got along. That and other things."

"Okay just wondered." We all kept eating. The when we were finished Jess went up to put Skylar to bed, Sam stayed.

"Sam did you name her after your mom?" John questioned.

"The Jane part yes."

"That's awesome." Mom interrupted the staring going on between the two.

"Sam if you don't mind me asking, do you keep in touch with your sister."

"Yes, we are close."

"How old is she?" Mom asked.

"13. She lives with her mom and step-dad. I see her when I can."

"Thats nice." The room went silent again. Then Jess came back in.

"Well this is nice but we have family coming over in about an hour." Sam started.

"But," Jess interrupted, "it would be lovely if you all joined us." Sam started at her but apparently she won because he nodded.

"We would hate to intrude." Mom stated

"No please if you are getting married then you should meet the family." Jess answered. Mom decided that we should stay so they continued with small talk. Sam, John and I just stayed quiet.

"Well I need to go get the yard ready." Sam intervened.

"Dean can help you and John." Mom offered.

"I can do it but thanks." He shot her down.

"No I insist at least Dean can help."

"Okay." I followed him out.

"So we should get the tables and chairs out of the barn and probably pick up. Its messier than normal I haven't had much free time since Skylar has been born."

"Alright. Did you guys really hunt the supernatural?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't suggest it as a job. Moving all the time, never staying in one place too long, the fear of dying every day. And the it doesn't pay well. I never even had a good childhood. Doing this for as long as I can remember. I only remember my mom a little."

"Wow. Sorry"

"It's okay. I am just glad I got out. Anyway you will meet Bobby today. He practically raised me, well when I saw him. I would get dropped off with him about once every 2 months."

"Hmm. How many people will be here?"

"Maybe 15. Jess's parents, sister, and brothers with their families. Bobby, my step-family. And now you guys."

"Sorry for taking over and coming."

"It's fine I don't mind you and Mary. Just John, I don't like him we don't get along as you can tell and know. I hope he is better to you and Mary than he was to me,"

"He seems nice. I just don't see how he is nice to us but was a jerk to you."

"You have to understand that we **never** got along. Think a part of him blamed me for my mother's death. And I didn't help. I drove him crazy. Always asking questions, trying to make him eat healthy. It seems as right after mom died he didn't want to be a father anymore. And a pesky 4 year old doesn't help when you're grieving. But hopefully he has overcome that. I may be too late for him and I to make up but hopefully he can make a difference in your life. But if he EVER is mean, threatens to hit you or your mother, or is just being a jerk, call me. Please."  
"Okay. If you don't mind me asking did he hit you?"

"A little. When I refused to follow orders. I was more in my teens I wasn't a perfect soldier and rebelled against every order. I was stubborn but so was he."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing it's okay." He gave me his phone number and I gave him mine. We continued working until people started to pull into their driveway.

"Come on, you can meet the family." Sam told me. We went into the house to find Mom and Jess in the kitchen and John sitting awkwardly on the couch. Mom and Jess came back in and sat where they were before. Then doorbell rang and Sam went to answer in. He whispered something to the man outside then they went out onto the porch. A few minutes later they came back in.

"That is Dean, and Mary Campbell. Mary is marrying John," he said John's name with disgust, "they wanted to meet me so they tracked me down and came unannounced this morning." He told the man. "Oh and guys this is Bobby, my sort-of-dad."

"Hello, Bobby! How are you?" Jess asked enthusiastically.

"I am alright thank you. Now John why are you here?!" Bobby asked.

"Sam told you. I am getting married and Sam wouldn't answer his phone. Jess told us to stay." John explained.

"I thought you gave out on your family a long time ago!"

"I never did. Sam made his choice. But Mary wanted to meet Sam."

"His choice!" Bobby boomed, "You told him if he walked out the door to never come back!"

"I made mistakes. But I am trying to correct them."

"YOU are trying to correct him. I thought your soon to be wife made you. You never would have come back to your son if she didn't make you!"

"Bobby STOP! We already had this conversation. I don't forgive him and probably never will. But Mary and Dean seem nice I am willing to give them a chance but John won't get one."

"Fine but you hurt them and I will be there to 'talk' with you, John and I am guessing Sam will help as well. Don't mess this up, like you did your last 2 families." Bobby warned John. Then the doorbell rang again. And again Sam stepped outside to talk to the newcomers. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Sara, Abigail, this is Bobby, who you know, Mary and Dean Campbell. And you know John."

"Hello!" Mom expressed.

"John why are you here?!" Sara expressed.

"You know what why don't we have Sam explain to everyone once they get here about John so he doesn't have to explain everyone?" Jess asked.

"Fine" Sara said. "Now where is the baby?"  
"Asleep. She should be up soon." Jess explained. The doorbell rang again with Jess's parents. Then later with her other family at separate times.

"Okay to clear all of this up, this is Jess's family, her mom Sally, dad Andrew, sister Nichole and her husband Mike. Brother #1 Jacob his wife Nikki and kids Naomi and Sydney. Then brother #2 Nate and wife Eleanor, kids DJ and Stephanie." He said with hand motions showing everyone. "Next we have Bobby, Sara, Abigail, Dean, Mary, and John. Now as you all know John is my father. He is getting married for the 3rd time to Mary Campbell. She wanted to meet me so they came out here. John and I still don't get along. But I am being nice to his new family. Mary and Dean are very nice so be nice to them. Thanks and I am out." Sam explained. Then the baby cried and Jess went to get her.

"So we get to meet the baby do we get to learn her name too?" Sally (I think) asked.

"You'll find out" Sam told.

"Fine" she concluded trying to get an answer. Jess came back down holding Skylar.

"Well hello, baby!" Sara exclaimed.

"Okay since she is up you can learn her name. But you have to pass a test."

"Oh come on!" Nikki expressed.

"Yep now the name is hidden somewhere outside. If no one finds it we have an alternative set up. But you have to try this first. Good luck!" Sam explained.

"Ugh" the women explained. But the kids looked excited for an adventure. They all went outside to look while we stayed in with Sam, Jess, and Skylar.

"So what is going on?" Mom asked.

"Well we wanted Skylar's name to be a surprise. And we wanted them to work for it so we set up a sort of treasure hunt. And if they can't find the name we made a box with her name on a banner on the inside that will fall out over dinner, and if they notice it they will see her name." Jess explained.

"Oh that is a good idea." Mom answered with.

"So Mary we never asked what do you do for a living?" Jess asked.

"Oh I am a doctor in the ER. What do you do?"

"Well as you know Sam is a lawyer and I work as a Nurse in the doctor's office."

"That's cool. How did you two meet?"

"Sam's friend Brady hooked us up with each other. Sadly Brady went home for the summer and didn't come back but he got us together."

"That is cool. John came into the ER from a car crash and we started dating."  
"What happened? Were you running away from life? Again?" Sam asked.

"SAM! That is not right. STOP!" Jess interrupted.

"Sorry."

"No you're right I was headed to another job and didn't notice the speed limit change ran into multiple cars, almost was asleep behind the wheel." John explained.

"Hmm. Well I am glad your okay now." Jess answered.

"Thanks"

"Do you think we should call them in again to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah go ahead it's been about 30 minutes." Jess agreed.

"Okay be back." Sam returned about 5 minutes later with everyone behind him.

"Did anyone find it?" Jess asked.

"No." Everyone chorused.

"Okay well you will find out later." Jess told them.

"Aunt Jess I'm hungry can we eat?" Sydney asked Jess.

"Yes," everyone went to the kitchen and sat around the table. We had sandwiches and chips to eat. Then Sally told everyone to look up. They all did and gasps came out.

"Aww! Skyler Jane that is so cute." The women exclaimed.

"We thought so. You like it?" Jess asked.

"Well I don't know where you got the name from but I guess it will do." One of Jess's brothers said.

"Oh stop Jacob. You know you like it." Jess exclaimed.

"I love it!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Oky so I have a question." Mike said.

"Shoot." Jess told.

"So why are we now just hearing about Sam's dad. And family. I mean we have had many family gatherings and they have never been mentioned. Is that your mom and brother, Sam?" Most of everyone gasped.

"No Mike, John and I don't get along. Bobby is more like a dad than he ever was. And my mother died when I was little. He is getting remarried and Mary wanted to meet me so they looked me up online and found me. Jess wanted them to stay for tonight. And John married Sara and had Abigail when I was 10. But I kept in touch she was the mother figure in my life. But I never saw her."

"Oh sorry Sam. I am still getting to know the family."

"Its okay it took me a while too." Mike smiled then continued eating. After eating we went outside and the little kids ran around while the adults talked. Then Sam came over to me.

"Hey Dean you like cars?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then I want to show you something."

"Okay" I followed him across the yard to a shed that looked very old. We went inside. And he turned on the light. A beautiful black car came into view.

"This was John's car it got messed up and he took it to Bobby's. Bobby never repaired it but he kept it. When I came here I called him and he still had the car he let me have it since it was sort of mine anyway. I repaired it but never drive it too many memories. I talked to your mom and she said that it was okay. So my question to you is, do you want to have it?"

"Are you joking?"

"No its a 1967 Chevy Impala. A great car. It's yours if you want it. Just take good care of her, and maybe let me see it if I happen to come by or you come up here. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome and I didn't know what to do with it. You want to take it for a spin?"

"Sure." We climbed into the car. It smelled oddly of gunpowder, smoke and the outdoors.

"Sorry about the smell. I could never get it out. But to me it is home so I didn't try to hard."

"It's okay I like it."

"Good" We pulled out of the barn and we went down the road. I love this car. We went back and I parked it in their driveway.

"Thank You Sam!"

"Your Welcome." we went back inside to find everyone leaving. Sam shook hands and said goodbye to everyone. But he hugged Sara and Abigail when they left and whispered something in their ears. They nodded and left.

"So do you guys want to spend the night? We have a guest room. But only one sorry. There is the couch also." Jess offered.

"You don't have too." Mom said.

"I know but Sam goes back to work tomorrow and I could use the help with Skylar. And learn more about you guys."

"Okay." Mom agreed. Probably trying to get her hands on the baby again.

"I'll take the couch." John offered.

"I can sleep on the floor and Mom can have the guest room." I offered

"Fine, thanks guys." Mom agreed.

"Well I have to be up early so I am going to bed." Sam told us.

"Be there soon. Will you put Skylar in her crib she has already eaten and asleep I just haven't gotten to her room yet." Jess asked.

"Sure. Goodnight." He then went upstairs.

"I am sorry about Sam he was not expecting you guys. He is still pretty mad at you, John. I am sorry."

"Oh it's fine. Probably warranted." John replied. They all went up to bed leaving John and I.

"Well I am tired and going to sleep." John told me.

"Okay I am not far behind."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for part 2 but it might take me a while to complete. Please review! If you want any type of story line consisting of John, Mary, Dean, and Sam (with last names varying on how you would like them to be Campbells or Winchesters) Let me know and I will try and get it done! :)**

 **Thank you and have a good week!**


	2. JSW & MDC Part 2

**Part 2 of John, Sam Winchester & Mary, Dean Campbell. Read the bottom AN Please!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Part 1 has details. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{TIME-SKIP-NEXT-MORNING{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Again I was awoken by a noise. Not exactly loud but enough to wake me, which isn't saying much. I got off of the ground and went into the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh hi, sorry I woke you up. I am about to leave so you can go back to bed if you want." Sam offered.

"It's okay I am a really light sleeper." I explained. "You going to work? It's 4:45."

"Yeah I don't have to be there until 6 but I like to work out and run before work, so I get up at 4:30." He explained.

"Okay."

"You can turn on the TV if you want. I'll be back in an hour to shower and change then I'll leave for work."

"Okay thanks, but I might just go back to sleep, it's pretty early."

"Yeah I agree it's hard getting back into the swing." I nodded then left. I turned on the TV to a low volume and started to watch it. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up again it was turned off and I was in the living room alone. I went into the kitchen to find Mom and John in there drinking coffee. I sat with them and a few minutes later Jess came in.

"Hello. How did you all sleep?" She asked.

"Good. Did Sam already leave?" Mom asked.

"Yeah he has to be there by 6 and he always gets up at 4:30 it is 9, wow I slept in late, sorry" Jess answered.

"Oh sweetie you just had a baby go easy on yourself." Mom replied.

"I know but I still feel bad."

"It's fine. Now what are you doing today?"

"Staying home but around 12 I go to the cafe to meet Sam for lunch and I will probably bring Skylar to see him as well."

"Okay while you do that we will stay here if that is okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Thank you for being so easy going it's been hard with him not being here all the time. Even if it the first day, I miss him already." She looked close to tears.

"Oh sweetie it's okay that is why we are here. It's a good thing we got here when we did, huh? Now would you like something to eat?"

"Okay there are bagels on the counter and I have cream cheese in the fridge." She explained then went and got them. I looked and saw that they were low-fat, low-carb, zero sugar, bleck. "Sorry we only have healthy food although I do have some left over cherry pop-tarts, I craved them for a while and made Sam go out on a 2 am run to get them." She laughed then Mom started to laugh as well.

"Sam still on his rabbit food craze?" John asked.

"I guess, we just like to eat healthy here. I wouldn't call it rabbit food, just food that is good for you." Jess explained.

"Hmm, when he was younger he refused to eat what I put on the table. Almost starved himself a couple times. Wouldn't eat for a couple days on end. When he got his license he mostly got rabbit food and didn't get what I wanted. That was what some of our arguments were about." John explained. We all nodded taking in the new information.

"John why don't you guys get along. Sam doesn't have good things to say about you and it seems that you don't have the best things about him either. I have only heard Sam's version of the story not yours."

"I gave up on him. After Jane died I decided that I didn't want to be a parent. And he was 4 and just lost his mom, I pulled him away from his family and friends. He didn't talk for months after she died. He saw the whole thing. I sort of blamed him for her death, even though he didn't do anything. I pulled him into hunting and he wanted out. But I wouldn't let him. I don't know how he managed to get a full ride to Stanford. We moved about every 2-3 months. Never had time for friends. I don't know how he maintained his grades and kept up with my long, hard training schedule. He never had a childhood. Maybe the first 4 years of his life but even then his Mom and I didn't get along great. We fought a lot, and he was usually in the middle of it all. After she died we didn't have birthdays. Yes they came but we didn't celebrate I never got him anything. He probably doesn't know when mine is. I do have a question for you. How is he on November 2?" John asked.

"Um he usually takes the day off. Buries himself in work here. Doesn't talk. And he won't eat much, or none at all. Why what happened?" Jess explained.

"That is the day his mom died. November 2, 1987."

"That would make since."

"Yeah probably." John said. Then Skylar cried from upstairs and Jess immediately got up to go get her but mom stopped her.

"No I will go get Skylar while you sit and finish your breakfast." Mom declared.

"Thank you" Jess said and sat back down. She grabbed a bagel and spread her cream cheese on it.

"John, I am not trying to be mean or rude, but from what I have heard these past few days and the little information that I have gotten from Sam the past few years. Why did you act like that to him?"

"Like I said I blamed him for his mother's death. It wasn't his fault and I acted out. He ran away when he was 14. I didn't go after him. I thought that this was my chance to get rid of him for good. But I finally went after him because I needed the help on research, and he was really good at it. Like he said Bobby was more like a father to him than I ever was." John confessed.

"He has never revealed much about his past. He is shielded. His first Christmas at Stanford he stayed there by himself. Every holiday and break. When we got together I invited him over and it was like i had never been around a family. Like he didn't know how to act. We dated and he would help my dad and brothers with odd jobs and they taught him how to act and do normal guy stuff. Like football, soccer, baseball, these type of things. It was sad. I don't understand how you can deprive him of that." Jess explained. I sort of gasped, because, wow John really did keep all of normal things away from Sam. No wonder he ran away when he was 14 and to college. I felt bad for the guy. Younger than me and hunting these things and see and going through things no one wants to go through.

"I realize that now. I am glad he found you and has a family. I didn't want to come but Mary did that's why we are here. You never would have met me if it wasn't for her." John confessed.

"I know." Then the room went silent again. Mom came back down holding Skylar and began to feed her a bottle that Jess had set out.

 **{{{{TIME-SKIP{{{{{{{{{{{{{{AFTER-JOHN-MARY-DEAN-LEAVE-BEFORE-WEDDING{{{{{{{{{**

We went back home after staying with Sam, Jessica, and baby Skylar for a week. Unable to convince him to come. Even with all that we found out about John they are still getting married. I was sort of surprised. Today was the wedding and I am dressed in an itchy suit. I have to stand up with John. Since I am not a girl. Right now the wedding song starts. Everyone stands and I see my mother in a beautiful white dress. She looks so happy, she is so happy. I am happy for her. Mom reaches John and the ceremony starts. It seems to drag on but soon enough it's over. Next thing I know we are at the reception. I am sitting at the table alone, when someone sits next to me. I assume it is my Uncle so I don't look over.

"So you having fun?" A familiar voice asks.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I ask Sam who surprised me by being here.

"My wife talked me into it."

"Hmm. They here?"

"Ya. But back at the room. It was time for Skylar to go to bed. Plane rides and babies don't mix well. They were here for the wedding though." Sam explained.

"Makes since. How long you staying?"

"Just till tomorrow. I have work."  
"Hmm."  
"I have to go but remember if you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, call me, I have always wanted a little brother."  
"Okay I might take you up on that this summer. I liked California."

"Good because that's where I live." He laughed and I laughed with him.

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Sam." Then he left. I knew that Sam was a good person no matter how he and his dad got along. He and I could be close as step-siblings. I couldn't wait until summer to see if I could stay with them.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

* * *

 **Okay this is the end of this short story. Now there might be more of Campbell's and Winchesters but this is the end (well right now I might make a part 3 with different time frames, It matters on how many people would like to hear it). Hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what other combinations and story lines you would like! Thank you! Have a Good Week!**


	3. JSW & MDC Continuation

**So I really liked this story line do here it goes a small continuation of John, Sam Winchester & Mary, Dean Campbell. This takes place about 6 years after the last story of Campbells & Winchesters. Just noticed that I didn't include dates. **

**Skylar was born on April 16. 6 in this fic.**

 **Sam: May 2nd. 29 in this fic.**

 **Jess: January 24. (if I am correct I think it is the same day as Dean. I got this off of google so who knows) 29 in this fic.**

 **Dean: January 24. 21 in this fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: in the first chapter (to lazy to write it again:) )**

 **[][][][][][][][][[[][][][][][][][][[][][][][[][][][][][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][][][][][][][][][][[]**

 **Jess POV:**

Skylar was 6 and Sam and I welcomed another baby into the world when Sky was 2. But that baby ended up being 2 babies, twins. A boy and a girl, Alexander David and Emery Danielle. They are now 4 and were born on July 17. I called Mary after the twins were born and told her but we haven't seen them since Skylar was born, which Sam is grateful for. Dean never came down for the summer like Sam offered. And I think Dean would be in college if he chose too. And we never got any calls saying John went off again. So all seemed good. Currently I was sitting at our kitchen table with the calendar and phone trying to find a date that would work. It was Thursday and Skylar was already back from school as it was 6:00. We ate dinner at 6:30 when Sam came back. I am now a stay at home mom until the twins go to school. We decided it would work best for our family. Sam is still a lawyer and works all the time only has Saturday and Sunday off. Dinner was ready it was just waiting. Then I heard the front door open. And the twins screaming in unison, "DA DDDDDDYYYYYYY!" Sam must be home I concluded. I picked up the stuff and went into the living room where Sam smiled at me while he had a twin on each arm, Skyler on his feet and his briefcase still in his hand. This was the first time we had seen him in 2 weeks. He had a case in Texas that one of his prior clients had needed him for so he got back and had to go straight to the office to get things squared away. They ended up keeping him all day. So we finally got to see him. He was still the best lawyer in Cali. I saw the deep bags under his eyes saying that he hadn't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep, for a couple nights.

"Guys off of Daddy! He just got back." I solded. "Hey baby!" I greeted

"Hey yourself. I missed you!"

"Ditto, we all did." He came over and kissed me on the lips quick but meaningful. "You hungry?"

"Starving didn't have time for lunch or breakfast." I shook my head and started into the kitchen.

"What we haven?"

"Grilled chicken, mac'n'cheese, and salad." I explained.

"Yum" I got it out and put it on plates while Sam rounded the kids. We ate dinner and we're currently putting the kids to bed. Sam was exhausted after his trip so we went to bed early. Just as we were settled into bed the phone rang. I reached over and grabbed the phone since Sam was halfway asleep.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes is Mr. Samuel Winchester there?" The female voice asked.

"Well he is asleep right now Iam his wife can I take a message?"

"Well I really need to talk to him. My name is Elena and I work at Lawrence Hospital. John Winchester and his wife, Mary Campbell-Winchester came in yesterday and as Samuel is John's emergency contact. We need you to come down to Lawrence to sort everything out."

"Um can I ask what happened and what condition they are in?"  
"I need him to come down here to fill out papers and take care of his father."

"Okay we will leave when we can but it may take a few days to get there. Do you know why Sam is John's emergency contact and not Mary's son Dean?"  
"Dean Campbell was listed as Mary's emergency contact but not John's I need to go and Samuel needs to come and be here for his family as soon as possible."

"Okay we will leave as soon as we can Thank you!" And I hung up the phone. I decided I should wake Sam up and let him decide what he thinks we should do.

"Sam? Sam? SAM!" I tried to wake him up.

"Huh what?" Sam asked in a tried voice.

"The phone rang and it was Lawrence Hospital John and Mary were taken in and you are John's emergency contact. They need you there as soon as possible." I explained.

"Do we have too? I don't like John and he doesn't like me. I am only his emergency contact so if he got hurt hunting I could be notified, especially since I was still in school. And I could bail him out of jail and explain what happened." Sam explained.

"Okay well they still need you down there as soon as possible." I pushed.

"UHG!"

"Come on I know you haven't gotten much sleep but we need to get over to Kansas. I'll get the kids you pack our stuff. Okay I'll drive first so you can sleep then you drive. Alright?" I asked.

"Fine." Sam said the got up. I followed the pursuit and I went to pack the kids bags before waking them up. Sam was packing my bag and adding some more things to his bag since he hadn't unpacked from his trip. I felt bad for making him get up and go to Kansas especially since he hasn't gotten much sleep recently.

"Jess! You ready?" Sam called breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah but can you get Alex and Emery? I have their bags and Skylar I just can't grab the twins."

"Sure meet me in the car."

"Okay." I grabbed the kids bags and went to get Skylar.

"Sweetie?"

"Mommy?" Skylar asked me.

"Hey we are leaving on a last minute trip. Daddys in the car lets go see him and Alex, and Emery."

"Okay mommy! Can I sleep in the car?"  
"Yes Sweetie let's go." I picked her up along with the bags and went down to the car to wait for Sam. But he ended up beating us in the car with the twins asleep in their carseats. I climbed into the driver's seat and found that Sam was already asleep in the passenger seat. I had just pulled out into the road when Sam's phone rang. He jerked awake and reached for his phone in his pocket. Kansas was 2 hours ahead of Cali and it was 10pm here so it was midnight there I don't know why someone from here or their would call us now.

"Hello?" Sam asked in a quiet sleepy voice. "Yes," "On our way," "Midnight." "It's fine," "Explain it when we get there." Sam said I didn't know who was on the other end of the phone but this is what Sam had said then he hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked Sam.

"Dean, apparently they are okay just need their emergency contacts to sign off on the papers. And John never transferred his contact to Mary or Dean so it's still me. But if you want to turn around now and go home I will drive down by myself and take care of it." Sam offered.

"No you are too tired to drive by yourself and I want to see Mary." I told him not slowing down.

"Fine."

"Sam go to sleep."

"Fine" He lost the argument which only happened for me. "Hey do we need to take Skylar out of school and do I need to take any days off of work?"  
"Yeah go ahead and take a week off since it is an emergency."

"Okay" he emailed his boss then went to sleep.

 **!-HEY-LOOK-A-LINE-BREAK-!**

A few hours later I pulled into a gas station parking lot. I was beat, the car needed gas, and I was starting to get hungry. I shook Sam awake and he slowly came too.

"Sam do you need anything? Can you drive I am afraid I will fall asleep on the road."

"Um maybe some water and sure I'll drive."

"Okay thanks can you get gas while I go inside?"

"Sure" I headed inside to get water and snacks. I got the snacks then went back out to find Sam sitting in the driver's seat. I got into the passenger seat and handed him his water.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep and I am going to sleep. Wake me when you need a break."

"Okay." I then fell asleep.

 **!-HEY-LOOK-ANOTHER-LINE-BREAK-!**

When I next woke up the sun was out and Sam was out pumping gas. I got out of the car.

"Hey Sam what time is it?" I asked him.

"Um about 7. Why"

"You drove for 6 hours and you had what? 4 hours of sleep last night not counting the little amount of sleep you have had for a couple weeks? Maybe 82 hours of sleep for 2 weeks?" I yelled at him.

"Look I am fine and have run on less. But maybe you should drive for a while before I get back to the wheel."

"Yeah no joke." I got in the driver's seat and waited for him to cut off the gas when I heard a small voice from the back.

"Momma?" Emery asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are headed to Kansas to see some of Daddys family. Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"Okay we will stop and get breakfast soon. Is Alex and Skylar awake?"

"No"

"Okay when Daddy gets back in we will talk about food."

"Otay" Sam climbed back in then and laid his head back to get some much needed rest.

"Hey babe don't go to sleep yet. Emery is hungry you want something to eat?"  
"Sure. Do I need to wake Alex and Skylar?"

"Yeah go ahead." Sam then leaned back and gently woke up the others. We decided to eat at Mcdonalds. Hashbrowns for the littles and sandwiches for Sam and I. We got back on the interstate and kept driving.

 **-TIME-SKIP-18-HOURS-LATER-IN-LAWRENCE-KANSAS-**

Right now Sam and I were both awake even though it was like 5 in the morning here. Sam was driving and we had pulled into the address that Dean had sent.

"Should we wake the kids up or just carry them inside?" Sam asked me.

"Just carry them. You get the twins and I will get Sky, then we both come out for bags?"

"Sounds good." I got out and got Skylar out of her carseat and carried her inside. Yes she was bigger than the twins but it was easier to get them together with one person then Sam holding Sky and a twin. Sam scooped up a kid in each arm. We walked up to the door and knocked quietly. We waited for about 5 minutes before Dean opened the door.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi, sorry for being here at 5 we just got into town," Sam explained.

"It's fine. Glad you got here quickly wasn't expecting you for a couple more days."  
"Yeah well someone decided to drive 6-7 hours on 2 hours of sleep" I explained.

"Again I have run on less."

"Well glad you made it come on in." Dean interrupted. Sam set the twins down on the couch and went to get the bags he wouldn't let me help so I stayed inside with Dean and the kids.

"So I can't remember who is who?"

"Well for starters I am Jess, that's Sam." I said teasingly, "That is Skylar Jane, Alexander David and Emery Danielle."

"Cool. I knew Skylar but couldn't remember the youngest. How old are they?"

"Sky is 6 and the twins are 4."

"They are Twins?"

"Yep."  
"Wow!" Then Sam came back into the room and sat next to me on the couch. He pulled Emery and Skylar onto his lap and I put Alex on mine.

"Hey Dean how are you?" Sam asked.

"Good. I am working at a friend of John's who owns a car garage."

"Nice."

"Yeah saving up to buy an apartment of something."

"You still have the Impala?"

"Yep drive her everywhere. She is my baby."

"Gosh!"

"Hey thanks again Baby is amazing. Um you know you look like crap?"

"Haven't gotten much sleep lately. I had a case in Texas For 2 weeks then I got back and had to work that day. Then the phone rang when I had just gotten to bed. I slept in the car when I wasn't driving."

"You didn't have to get here that early but thanks."

"Welcome"

"Now Dean are Mary and John okay?" I asked.

"Yeah they only needed you down here to sign legal papers, and because John was knocked unconscious for a day they need an emergency contact to sign the papers. And Since they got married they wanted to turn emergency contacts over to Mom, I, then you. And they need your signature. John and I are both Mom's emergency contacts, they have these call lists, so if Mom was hurt or something happened with the need of an emergency contact they would call John first then if he didn't answer they would call me. And you could be number 3 on Mom's list if you wanted. Do you guys have ICE **(AN: ICE stands for In Case of Emergency)** contact lists?"

"Dean I know and you may not remember but I do work in the law system. I used to set these up when I first started. And yes we do. For me it's Jess, Bobby, Sara (my ex-stepmom). For Jess it's, me, Sally, then Jacob, since he is closer than her other siblings."

Oh, thats cool. Do you want to go to bed or stay up since it is 6 am?"

"We might as well stay up." Sam said. "Wait for the kids."

"Dean you have a girlfriend yet?" I asked.

"Um yeah, her name is Lisa and she has a kid Ben, they are great."

"You been together long?"

"Um maybe a year. Ben is 5, so pretty close to Skylar."

"That's great!" We kept talking until the kids woke up and we could go sign papers. On the way out Sam pulled me aside, "hey do think it's okay if I am not on Johns ICE contact list?"

"I mean I think you should be on it just in case but it's up to you. Because what if they all get hurt in some freak accident or a house fire, it could take weeks to reach you and you getting told about their condition. I think maybe if you're just on John's not Mary's because John and Dean can contact you if something happened there. So maybe just one of them."

"Okay thanks babe!" Then we left to get into our car with the kids already in it. It took about 10 minutes to get to the hospital. We followed Dean there since he knew how to get there. The kids were quiet so I looked back to see what the were doing. They were whispering to each other and looking like they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Guys what are you trying to figure out?" I asked.

"Why are we just now meeting Daddy's family? We know Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Bobby for ever. But why not them?" Skylar asked.

"Well sweetie, Uncle Bobby was like my dad and I never got along with my actual father. My mother died when I was little and so it was always him and I. I haven't seen him since you were born they I didn't see him for 7 years before that. And Dean the man you just met is my step-brother, I guess. My father remarried when you were born and his new wife, Mary already had a child, Dean." Sam explained to Skylar.

"Oh, do we call them Grandpa, Grandma, and Uncle Dean?"

"No call him John, Nana or Mary, and Uncle Dean. I you want."

"Otay!" Emery and Alex chorused.

"Daddy should we call you Sam then? Since you call your Daddy John?" Alex asked innocently.

"No Alex John was never a dad to me so I call him John you can to. But if I am ever that way set me straight, I know your mom will. So no don't call me Sam." I muffled a laugh as Sam handled the situation. We then pulled into the parking lot. I climbed out and grabbed my respected kid, Skylar, my mommas girl. Sam grabbed the twins, they are Daddy kids. **(AN: like Daddy girl and daddy boy I just put it together)** Dean had gotten out of the impala Sam gave him. And joined us.

"Sam you want me to hold one?" He offered

"NOOO! DADDY ONLY!" the twins screamed.

"Sorry Dean they, for some reason only allow Jess and I to pick them up, and for a while it's only been me." Sam explained.

"It's fine just thought I would offer."  
"Well thank you but we are good." We walked into the hospital. Dean went and signed us in. Then he came back and we went to the elevator.

"They are on the 4th floor." Dean told us and I nodded. I was sort of scared to find out how Sam reacts to John. Last time wasn't great but it wasn't as bad as some of the things that I have heard happened between them. Bobby had filled me in on some stories. So I wasn't sure. We got off the elevator and walked down the hallway. Dean turned into a large room and Sam ushered me to go before him then he followed as if he was trying to hid behind me as if his 6'4" body could hid behind my 5'11" one. Although when he had migraine he seemed to curl into a tiny ball, I don't know how but he somehow did.

"Hey! Jessica! Its really you!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. Do you guys remember Skylar?"

"Of course"

"But she isn't a baby anymore. She is 6 now."  
"She is beautiful."  
"Thanks, Hey Sky that is Mary do you want to go say hi?"

"Okay. Hi Nana!"  
"Oh Nana I love it hello Skylar."  
"This is Alex and Emery the twins, they are 4." I explained motioning to Sam. He tried to set the twins down but the held on for dear life.

"Hello." Sam greeted in a non voiced tone.

"Hey Sammy!" John greeted very happily.

"They give you the good stuff huh?" Sam asked.

"YEPP!"

"You sure he should be out?" Sam asked Dean.

"The doctor says so. But technically it's up to you."

"Hmm I can have fun with this he always hated hospitals."

"Sam." I warned.

"What he did it to me. Although if I got hurt we never went to hospitals but he did it at home and made me hunt but didn't let me go to school."

"Sam." I warned again.

"Fine, where are the papers I need to sign?"  
"The doctor has them. Here I will call the nurse to bring them." Mary pushed the button and the nurse then came into the room.

"Hello everything okay?"

"Yes we just need the discharge papers."

"Okay I will go get them. Are you Samuel Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Okay I spoke with you wife on the phone. Are you okay no offence but you look like death."  
"Yes Sam you do." I said and gave him the death glare.

"I am fine just haven't gotten that much sleep lately." Sam explained. The nurse nodded then went to get the papers.

"So why haven't you gotten much sleep. The trip down here?" Mary asked. I gave Sam my best glare.

"Well sort of. About 2 weeks ago I had to go down to Texas to work a case. And I didn't get much sleep. I was there for 2 weeks, then when I came back I had to go to the office to sort stuff and then they kept me all day. I finally got home and went to bed but then they called us and we got in the car as soon as we could. Not my idea. And I let Jess sleep after she drove so I was awake for about 6 hours driving. We took turns driving but I did most of it so she wouldn't have to. Then we got here around 5 this morning and decided it was too late to sleep. So I am kind of tired."

"I would say so. And thank you for getting here as soon as you guys could."

"Your welcome." I intervened so Sam wouldn't say somethin he wasn't supposed to say. The nurse came back in and handed Sam the papers, he sat down in the corner with the twins on his lap and began to fill them out.

"So how are you guys?" Mary asked.

"Good Sam still works at the law firm but I stay home with the kids. We got a dag about a year ago, her name is Katie. Right now my sister has her. That is about it, what about you guys?"

"Okay, John works at the Garage along with Dean, I still work at the hospital. But that is about it." I nodded.

"Done, where do I put these?" Sam asked walking over to me with the twins trailing behind.

"Um maybe take them to the nurses station we passed on the way up here."  
"Okay be back. Alex, Emery stay with your Mom I'll be back."

"Otay Daddy." They chorused.

"Aw they are so cute!" Mary coined.

"Yeah they are." I agreed.

"Now what are their full names?" Mary asked again.

"Alexander David and Emery Danielle, Then you know Skylar Jane."

"So pretty! I love the unique names!" Mary squealed.

"Thanks. We wanted something different."

"You're welcome." Then Sam came back in.

"Okay everything is done now they just need to discharge you." Sam explained.

"Okay I will go tell them to discharge you as well." Dean explained to Mary.

"Okay." Dean left and we kept in a silence. It took about 10 minutes and I noticed that Sam kept staring at Joh like he was analyzing him, which he probably was. Finally Dean came back in with one of the nurses.

"Okay you are both discharged and are free to go." The nurse said.

"Thank you!" I responded she nodded then left. John and Mary got dressed then we went to go back to there house. Dean had them both in his car since ours was filled with kids. We arrived at their house and went inside. The twins had fallen asleep in the car so Sam put them down in the guest bedroom that Mary told us to use. Sam came back in and we all started to talk.

"So when are you guys going back?" John asked.

"Already tried of us? That didn't take long. Usually it is at least 16 hours not 5." Sam snapped at John.

"SAM!" I warned.

"No I am not tired of you yet. Was just wondering when you have to go back for work and Skylar's schooling." John clarified.

"Well Sam has 1 week off so we don't exactly have to be back until Monday but is is about a 2 day drive so if we would leave on Thursday We would have a little more time. Especially with kids and Skylar's schooling." I explained.

"Oh okay so we have about 2 days together?"

"Yep. Maybe during the summer we could come over and have more time but with Sky in school and it very last minute."

"Yeah or we could go out there. It has been a while and I loved Cali."

"Of course anytime just maybe tell us before."

"Oh yes!" We laughed together which felt really good. Sam was not close to John at all and he only met Mary twice. But only for a week or two at a time. So right now it felt like I knew Mary forever. John seemed at ease with her, and from what Sam told me it never happened in his entire life. John and Sam's mother, Jane, didn't get along well just stayed together for Sam's sake. But that only lasted for 4 years then when she died John went overboard. Like Jane was the one stopping him from going crazy, hurting, or dragging Sam all over the place. I have the feeling that Jane would have fought for Sam but she died before she could do anything. Sam grew up without a Mom and with an absent father. Sam raised himself, that is why he tries so hard to be a great father to Skylar, Alexander, and Emery. And he is he is better that amazing. He is making up for what he never had and I feel bad for him but he is amazing. I need to tell him that more often but I have barely seen my husband this month, and it isn't his fault.

We went this morning to set up the ICE contacts and Sam ended up being third on John's list and third on Mary's. Sam was ready to leave but I also think that that he was getting along better with John. I hope that their relationship will get better but I know that it will take time. It would be great to have in-laws and the kids to have more grand-parents. I know Sam and John's relationship is rocky but maybe since we came for them it will get better. We need to get together more often but it is hard especially as the kids get older and that we are states apart. But I can hope! 

**-THE-END-OF-THIS-CHAPTER-**

 **Okay this is the end of the continuation of John, Sam Winchester & Mary, Dean Campbell. Please review and please leave any ideas or prompts with the promise of Sam, Dean, Mary, John and whichever last name, Campbell or Winchester, you would like. Please no Sam/Dean in them though. I don't feel comfortable writing about that. Thank you for reading! Please read, review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. Closing Remarks

Hello all! So I'm sorry about not Updating this but I have decided to close this story the 3 chapters all go together and I like how it fits together. So I am closing it. If I come up with anything I will post it separate. Thank you for the support and if you follow my profile or other stories. Sorry for the lack of updates I have been writing things but nothing is finished. I have been working on something for over a year and haven't been close to finishing it yet. Thank you!


End file.
